Loving your lover
by Junjou-Bromantic
Summary: misaki finally realises he loves the very man who annoys him.


**_a/n: ok basically this is my fanfic on here and my first one based around an anime show, so please go easy on me. i hope you enjoy it please review!  
~sheni_**

**_description: misaki finally realises he loves the very man who annoys him._**

"Baka Usagi-sleeping all day" Misaki mutters cutting Akihiko's breakfast sausages into tiny octopi.

Misaki continues to mutter terrible things about his lover, wiping his brow as he flicks the pan. The young green-eyed boy was already late as it was and he knew that when Usagi got up he'd expect his fix of him. Settling the pan back down Misaki set to work on cutting the vegetables and boiling the rice.

Everything has to be perfect...

Misaki is taken aback a moment by his thoughts, why did he want things to be perfect it wasn't like they were dating. Misaki dazed off for a while thinking about what it means to be dating.

"Misaki" a low voice whispers behind him causing Misaki to jump

"Ahhhhhh!." Misaki squeals pushing at the arms around his waist "Baka Usagi! Get off me!"

Usagi chuckles low and deep sending vibrations through Misaki.

"Misaki i love you."

"Stupid Usagi who's this touchy feely when they get up!." Misaki mumbles

Usagi wraps his arms tighter around Misaki loosening the draw string on the younger males hooded sweat shirt.

"Misaki."

Usagi's hand snakes up the front gliding over Misaki's heated skin, his hands were so large so warm.

"Ugh!." Misaki tipped his head back moving away from the offending hand, as it travelled up to grip his chin. "U-Usagi-san! Stop!."

"Misaki."

"I SAID STOP!." Misaki smacked the older man around the back of the head scooting away from him. "I uh...I'm late for class i have to go."

Misaki rises from the cold floor leaving a heartbroken Usagi behind. Akihiko leans back against the cabinets his silver hair covering his face.

Daring not to look at his companion Misaki continues to the door throwing on his coat and scarf.

" I wrapped some salmon in aluminium in the fridge you'll just have to heat it." Misaki rambled pulling on his shoes. "There's also-."

"Misaki." Usagi whispers making the young boy stop his hand paused above the door knob. "I lo-."

"Yea, yea stupid Usagi make sure you get your work done."

Usagi drops his head slightly before looking back up, only to find the house empty. Maybe the young boy had finally grown tired of looking after him, of his advances...of him. . After cleaning up the pan and throwing away the spoiled food Usagi trudges up to his office, deciding he'd take his mind off things by writing a story.

the silver haired man sat down flipping open his laptop, sighing he slipped on his glasses as he waited for it to log in. lighting a cigarette and crossing one leg over the other, Usagi opened a blank document.

He watched the little line blink on his open document, long fingers resting gently against the keys'. He couldn't write, he wanted to but he just couldn't, he was too worried, anxious, tired? He wasn't sure but he knew it had something to do with this morning.

Sure Misaki was like this all the time but Usagi was growing tired, all he really wanted was to know whether the boy really loved him or not. it was eating at him building back up the walls he had built to protect his heart after he lost takahiro. everything was back the insecurities, the pain and the longing. he just wanted to be lovey dovey with the boy,like normal couples do.

Maybe thats where usagi had gone wrong, maybe his advances lead his young lover to think he only wanted one thing from him. sighing usagi rubs his temples, as if to massage away the painful thoughts from his head. slowly the great writer reaches for his cigarettes lighting yet another one. he remembered when misaki had asked him to quit, worried about his health, it had made his heart swell with so much love it hurt.

coming to a decision he never would have, usagi picks up his phone and sends his little lover a text.

misaki stares blankly at his friend sumi nodding in all the right places, his chin resting gently in the palm of his hand. he was confused, being around usagi was beginning to feel different, his heart would race and he'd lose his breath from just one touch. the small boy had been unable to think all day, his silver-haired lover stealing away his mind and quite possibly his heart.

"Misaki are you listening." sumi ask's a puzzled expression gracing his face.

"huh?..oh sorry sumi-senpai...i was uh thinking." misaki laughs nervously scrathcing the back of his head.

there was no way he was going to tell his senpai about usagi, there was no way he was telling anyone.

"are you sure?." he presses "you look troubled."

misaki sighs opening his mouth to reasure him once again when his pocket vibrates. glad for the distraction misaki reaches into his back pocket, pulling out his phone he looks down at the screen reading over the message from usagi.

from: Akihiko usami

heading out for more cigarettes' work is almost done.

-usagi

misaki looked down at the phone re-reading the message again and again. his older companion hadn't signed off his messages like he usually did, no love usagi and no i love you's.

"sumi senpai?." misaki asks looking up at his friend with wide green eyes

"yes?."

"what does it mean when someone stops sending i love you texts?."

"I don't know misaki maybe they are bored with that person."

"is this about that usami guy?."

"NO!..uh no no..i uh he's uh..just a friend." misaki stutters flopping his head down onto the table.

"so its about a girlfriend then?." sumi smirks leaning forward his elbows resting on the table.

"I guess you could say that." the young student replied the answer muffled by the table "just forget i said anything ok."

"oh no please continue."

misaki groans "look its nothing it just usually he-uh i mean she is really touchy feely and sending love texts and stuff all the time."

"and?."

"well now he'-she's not."

"listen misaki all he wants is a small gesture of love." sumi smiles

"what!. i how did you?."

misaki's face became redder than before more than likely resembling a tomato.

"i just know, so is it usagi?."

"SUMI!."

"ok ok im sorry."

sumi and miskai sit in silence for a bit more, when misaki pipes up filling the silence.

"you know he isn't as bad as everyone makes out, he's not perfect either."

sumi looks over to misaki listening thoughtfully.

misaki pulls his knees up to his chest leaning the side of his face on them, his trade mark smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

"sure he's absoulutly terrible in the kitchen, arrogant, very forward and a massive slacker, but he's got good stuff to you know."

sumi nods "everyone does."

"but he's different his good stuff other people would look at and see a flaw. he's overly affectionet and at times clingy, oh and then theres the obsession with having toys everywhere especially his bears!."

misaki laughs "just yersturday I was attacked by an avalanche of teddys' from his bear room."

sumi chuckles along smiling, it was as clear as day that this young boy loved the great writer usami. he was just blind to the fact or more likely refused to acknowledge it.

"am i boring you sumi?."

sumi looks up with a bright smile "oh no of course not its refreshing hearing you speak about your friend like this."

misaki blushes.

"oh time sure does fly doesn't it!." sumi says looking down at his watch in surprise

"hmm?, it does what time is it?."

"almost 4:oopm."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!, I HAVE TO GET HOME USAGI-SAN WILL KILL ME!" Misaki panics grabbing his things and taking off down the pavement "THANKS SUMI-SENPAI SEE YOU TOMOROW!."

Sumi laughs and waves watching Misaki run off out the gates " bye Misaki."

the young university student ran down the streets heart racing when a particular shop caught his eye.

"Khushboo Mehak flower shop." Misaki read attracted to the small store by the wonderful smell of fresh flowers.

Misaki walks in side slowly looking around the store.

"im sure i can get some flowers or something, you cant go wrong with flowers."

someone chuckles from behind Misaki and the boy turns to find an extremely tall man.

"can i help you?."

"uh yes I'd like some flowers for...uh my...boyfriend." Misaki cringed on the last word looking up at the tall man from under his brown bangs.

"of course do you know what kind?." the man smiles brightly as if this was a normal thing

"uh well I... don't actually know what he would like."

Misaki pouts and the tall man laughs again.

"NOWAKI!, you idiot what are you doing your shift was over hours ago!." a brunette man says firmly his arms crossed.

hmmm Nowaki so that was the giants name.. Misaki thought watching the exchange.

"hiro-san!." Nowaki exclaimed smiling brighter than he was before "im sorry i just have one more costumer then we can go."

"just hurry up...idiot." the man named hiro-san sighed though a smile threatened to break

"so have you decided which flower you would like?."

Misaki thought a moment he had been thinking roses but doesn't eveyone get roses.

"well whats he like maybe i can help." Nowaki smiles down at me

"well he's lazy affectionet a terrbile cook...oh uh! i mean um." Misaki stumbled flustered at how easy it was to talk about Akihiko with so much love.

Misaki shook his head and walked around the store taking in the sight and smell of every blossum. that was when he saw the orchids sitting close to the back, with their sweet purple petals fading to a

silvery white at the ends.

"good choice not many people pick the orchid." Nowaki smiles picking up the flowers and taking them to the counter.

the colours are so much like him...the pale purple and amthyst center just like his eyes, and the silver white just like the soft strands of his hair...they were perfect.

"they are beautiful."

"i agree simple but beautiful."

"just like Usagi." Misaki smiled muttering to himself. after Nowaki wrapped the flowers wringing them up, young Misaki bid him goodbye leaving him to his rather grumpy friend.

Misaki decide to walk the rest of the way home picking up some ingredients for dinner. but he also stopped every so often to look for something Usagi didn't have that he could get him. it was pointless though the writer had almost every bear, every train, even rubber ducks.

the thought would be nice though if he got him a bear anyway?, Misaki decide it would and walked into the closest gift shop looking around for a particular bear he saw just yesterday.

"ah! here it is." Misaki exclaims lifting a white bear in a rabbit suit. "how fitting."

Misaki giggled taking the bear over to get paid for, using up the last of his money. the bear was huge and very heavy so Misaki ended up carry the monster bear home on his back. the 19 yr old was sure it

was a sight to see a boy of his age piggy back ing a bear.

when Misaki made it into the apartment he dropped the bear to the floor leaning forward to catch his breath.

"Misaki?." Usagi asks sleeply from the couch with a yawn, a book strewn over his face.

"hello Usagi-san!."

"how can you be so hyper active didn't you use up your energy a school?." Usagi smiles sitting up.

"shut up." Misaki glares turning red

"mmhmm maybe i should help you waste yo-...Misaki what is that?."

Misaki blushed grabbing the bear by the arm. "i bought presents."

"for me?."

"y-ye..no uh nevermind." Misaki mumbles looking away

Usagi smiles gently walking over to Misaki enveloping him in a hug " thankyou Misaki."

"stupid Usagi i was only trying to be nice." Misaki grumbles though he smiles into the warm fabric of usagi's button down shirt.

"thankyou."

"yea yea, i bought some stuff to make miso soup and i have chocolate ice cream."

"you too adorable Misaki." Usagi laughs ruffling the small boy hair

"here." Misaki says embarrassed by his lovers affections, shoving the large bear into Usagi's arms along with the flowers "these are yours."

Usagi smiles placing th gifts on the couch. "Misaki."

"Usagi-san dont even think about it!." Misaki says back up

"Misaki come here."

"no!."

Usagi smiles and scoops up Misaki throwing him over his shoulders.

"stupid Usagi!, dumb-ass!, put me down right now!, why did i ever think i loved you!." Misaki rambles on

Usagi smiles hearing the three words he wanted to hear.

"because Misaki." Usagi purred dropping him onton their bed. "you love me."

"maybe." Misaki smiles slightly

"yes maybe." Usagi agrees happy knowing even if Misaki still denies it that the small boy loves him.

THE END...


End file.
